


The Reaming Horny-man

by SickRose



Category: Folk Songs, The Roving Journeyman (Roud 360)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Erotic Poetry, Extremely Underage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Parent/Child Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Nepiphilia, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pedophilia, Porn Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickRose/pseuds/SickRose
Summary: I am a reaming hornyman, I ream from town to town,And when I get a bit of skirt I'm willing to sit down.With her legs up on me shoulder, and me dick all in me hand,It’s round the country I will go, a reaming hornyman.
Relationships: Roving Journeyman/Hypothetical Daughter, Roving Journeyman/Hypothetical Son, Roving Journeyman/Provost, Roving Journeyman/Provost's Daughter
Kudos: 3





	The Reaming Horny-man

**Author's Note:**

> hey look I wrote more of this shit

I am a reaming hornyman, I ream from town to town,  
And when I get a bit of skirt I'm willing to sit down.  
With her legs up on my shoulder, and me dick all in me hand,  
It’s round the country I will go, a reaming hornyman.

Now when I came to Ticker town, the girls did jump for joy,  
Saying one unto the other, ‘Look, here comes a randy boy.’  
One treats me to her bottle, another to her can,  
And the toast goes round the table, ‘Look, there cums the hornyman.’

I had not been in Ticker town the days but barely three;  
Before the Provost's daughter, she fell in love with me.  
She asked me for to lie with her; she kissed and squoze me prick  
And just as her old man came in she sat upon me stick.

‘Oh, get off him, you foolish maid, to see you makes me sick;  
How can you let this horny man defile you with his dick?’  
‘O hold your tongue, dear father, or else come lick my clit;  
You know you’re only jealous that it’s I his stallion sit.’

‘You'll have no more to trudge afoot, you'll have a horse and pair,  
You’ll have my wealth and property if he his cock will share.’  
I overflowed her bottle and I then filled up his can,  
And the Provost and his daughter loved their reaming horny-man.

I took me stick into me hand, and shook off all the foam,  
And away from maid and master a-roving I did roam:  
For every town that I go through I take a new sweetheart,  
So, girls, when you do see me, right quick your legs must part.

For if I chance upon a maid who from me stick does shy,  
I’ve strength enough in both me hands to make that maid comply;  
I never use the gentle art with any female kind,  
But rely on me own might and main to get at her behind.

So now, my lovely sweetheart, to you I bid adieu;  
Even if I return again, I'll never marry you  
And if by chance you’re up the duff and beg me for to wed,  
I’ll take me own wee daughter and marry her instead.

I’ll bind her fast unto me chest, she’ll ride upon me rod  
And every road I ramble will be marked with her sweet blood.  
No matter if she’s shorter than me grafting-stick is tall  
I’ll ram it up her little muff and make her take it all.

And if a son you bear to me, by God I’ll do the same—  
For the loving of his flesh and blood a man you cannot blame.  
I’ll dick him up, I’ll dick him down, I’ll drill him all I can,  
And on me milk he’ll grow into a raping horny-man.

With me tiltin lassie hiltin lassie jiltin lassie ay,  
Tits and ass and helpin' hands will see you through the day  
Linten laddie woo er do er screw er daddy ay  
Give yer cunny to the hornyman to help him on his way.


End file.
